


Meet The Cubs

by weirdwithhumor



Series: The Wolf & The Leopard [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Derek Deserves Nice Things, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Established Relationship, Fluff, Human Cubs, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post Mpreg, Werecat Stiles, Werecreature Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdwithhumor/pseuds/weirdwithhumor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack meet the new addition to the Hale family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet The Cubs

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the Teen Wolf Cast.
> 
> What I do own is the writting and creative.
> 
> This is beta'd by the lovely [Lola](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thislola/pseuds/thislola)!
> 
> Please do not steal, copy, or post this work anywhere else. ©  
> Thank you, and enjoy.
> 
> P.s. sorry for any mistakes.

It was a week after leaving the hospital and his inner cat was finally comfortable enough to let the pack officially meet them. The only way they were able to see them being was via picture message that Stiles made sure to send. When they got home earlier this week, the cubs shifted back to human, and if Stiles didn't think they were perfect before, he definitely thought then.

During the nights, both Derek and Stiles got up when the cubs got fussy. Stiles for feeding purposes, and Derek to feel secure that everything was safe. Even though Tyler got the death penalty for 3rd agree attempted murder—not to add to his attempt from before and breaking out of prison—Derek still felt edgy. The evidence placed on, Tyler was clear though, and Derek was able to close the case before Stiles could blink.

Currently Stiles was sagging in the rocking chair of the nursery. When one cub got woken up, he had to wake the other so they would be on the same sleeping schedule, then it was a challenge getting them both fed, changed, and back asleep at the same time. Stiles convinced Derek to take nap seeing as he was paid six weeks paternity leave, and for the past week never once leaving Stiles side like he was going to disappear (except letting Stiles use the bathroom in peace).

~~~~~

"You sure you are ready, Kitten? I mean, if not, I can call of the pack meeting. They won't mind." The alpha asked him later that day when it was closing time for the pack to get here.

"Yes, my leopard is finally at peace." Stiles replied, climbing on the Alpha's lap. The cubs were on a baby matt on the floor, napping before the pack got here.

"Everything’s going to be okay, it's just the pack coming." Stiles knew Derek would never say it out loud that he is scared. He has too much pride for that. Stiles could see it in his eyes. The fear of losing the three most important people in his life.

"If you are sure." Derek wryly said to him before pecking his lips. The couple strained their ears as they heard the accustomed sound of the pack's footsteps nearing to the door. Stiles slid himself off the his mate's lap and onto the blanket where his cubs were laying.

The first ones to enter were his dad and Mama McCall, with Lexie, Colton, and their baby. Lexie and her mate have been staying with his dad until Stiles gave them the green sign that they could come back. Which they were now telling by the suitcases that Colton was carrying. Even Laura and Cora couldn't stay at the house, but unlike the rest of the pack who were bitten wolves, they understood why.

Stiles beamed up at Lexie when she placed his Godchild in his arms. The last time he was able to see him, he had no memory of who Lexie was, so it was good to feel the well-known bond with them and the rest of the pack that was filling in the doorway.

"They're beautiful, Stiles." His dad muttered when he squatted down to see his grandchildren. "Can I hold one?"

"Yeah, dad." At Stiles answer, his dad carefully picked up the closest one who happens to be his baby boy, and cooed.

"Pictures just don't do them justice." Lydia fondly said after picking up his daughter, and held her close; Erica is leaning over her shoulder. "You two did well. It makes me want to have one."

"Well, get a man first." She glared at him, but softened up when his daughter opened her eyes. The ones that match Derek's perfectly.

"Are you going to tell us their names? You have been keeping their names a secret. We are close to bets on what you called them." Scott asked, his dad passing his son to him.

"Yeah, Son, it's not like we can call them baby one and baby too." His dad noted.

Stiles glanced over to Derek to see him staring back at him with eyebrows rose. "You haven't told them?" His mate asked them, judging him with his brows.

"Well, it's not something you tell your pack over the phone. Or at least I don't think so." Stiles said, defending himself.

"So... Tell us!" Isaac exclaimed, close to jumping up in down.

Stiles took a deep breathe in, glancing around the room to see them all waiting for his answer. "[Meet Dylan Lee Hale and Holland Roden Hale](http://itsyphotography.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/10/IMG_9803-copy-1024x682.jpg)."

**Author's Note:**

> Until next time.


End file.
